Crush
by MoonZheng
Summary: Pada tahun kelimanya Sirius mulai merasakan sesuatu terhadap salah satu sahabat baiknya. SLASH!SBRL
1. Chapter 1

Crush

By: MoonZheng

Disclaimer : j.k rowling! Sapa lagi?

Warning : slash!! Don't like don't read! Homophobic,bugger off!!

Terinspirasi dari lagunya David Archuleta si yayangku itu dengan judul yang sama… imut banget.. ga kuat liatnya.. hauahahahahahahahahah…

Aku tidak tahu kapan aku pertama kali merasakan perasaan ini. Tentu saja aku pernah merasakannya pada Rose Brown yang cantik tapi sayangnya terlalu centil itu atau pada Eve Chang dari Ravenclaw itu pada saat tahun keempatku, tapi semua itu hanya sesaat. Karena bagiku mereka hanya Cuma enak dilihat sekali, tetapi sehabis itu mereka lebih mirip banshee dengan segala teriakan-teriakan histeris mereka dan cekikik-cekikik mereka tiap kali mereka melihatku lewat. Sungguh, perempuan makhluk yang aneh.. suka berbisik-bisik sendiri lalu kemudian tertawa melengking karenanya.. hiiyy..

Sekarang aku sedang memasuki tahun kelimaku di hogwartz, bersama teman baikku James Potter yang sekarang ini sedang sibuk melancarkan pendekatan dengan Lily Evans (kapan dia sadar bahwa ban-wanita itu tidak akan sudi meliriknya) sementara Peter temanku yang satu sedang sibuk menyelinap ke dapur untuk mengisi perutnya sebelum makan malam tiba. Dan, 1 lagi temanku yang membuat perasaanku tidak jelas begini. Yup! Dia Remus Lupin, yang tahun ini diangkat menjadi prefek. Hah? Seorang prefek di antara pembuat onar? Bencana BESAR!! Tapi dia merupakan teman manis yang sangat pengertian..eh, tadi aku ada bilang dia manis?? Yang benar saja! Laki-laki itu tidak ada yang manis!

Tapi.. tiap kali aku melihatnya berjalan, dia berjalan begitu tenang dan kalem. Caranya membawa diri betul-betul indah dan elegan, tapi tidak sombong seperti penyihir darah-murni yang sombong itu, oops, aku juga darah-murni! Tapi gaya jalanku biasa saja tuh, sok malah! Hahaha.. ehem! Kembali ke topic awal… dia juga terlihat sangat menggemaskan kalau sedang mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya, kalau sedang bingung dia bahkan mengigit-gigit pena bulunya dia terlihat sangat menggemaskan! Kadang Sirius berpikir jangan-jangan yang digigitnya itu permen pena bulu, tapi rasanya tidak mungkin mengingat Remus selalu mengumpulkan tugasnya.

Pokoknya semua tentangnya manis! Caranya tertawa, berbicara ataupun pada saat dia sedang tidur, dia terlihat begitu manis. Kadang aku bahkan menahan napas pada saat menatapnya. Apa mungkin ini yang dinamakan naksir yah? Karena rasanya aku masih terlalu muda untuk bicara cinta…

Apakah kira-kira dia juga memendam perasaan yang sama tentang diriku? Apabila sudah menyangkut dirinya aku menjadi tidak percaya diri, padahal orang-orang bilang aku cowok paling tampan dan paling dinginkan buat jadi pacar se-hogwartz!

Apa dia juga berpikir aku tampan? Sama seperti aku berpikir dia manis?

Apa dia juga berpikir ingin membelai rambutku yang seperti sutra ini? Sama seperti aku ingin membenamkan jari-jariku di rambutnya yang bagaikan emas itu.

Apa senyumnya yang manis itu hanya dia tujukan padaku? Aku tahu dia tersenyum kepada semua orang, bahkan ugh! Dia pun tersenyum pada Snivellus!! Tapi aku merasa dia memberiku senyum termanisnya..

Namun aku tidak yakin dia akan membalas perasaanku..

Aku tidak ingin merusak persahabatan yang ada di antara kami.

Dan aku yakin suatu saat perasaan ini akan berlalu sama seperti terhadap si Rose Brown itu. Tapi, kenapa perasaan ini seolah tak mau pergi?

End (?)

Ya elaaa elaaa elaaa eh,eh,eh.. ini fanfic pendek amaaaat…

N Siriusnya narsis amaaatt.. huahahahha…

Tapi kok rasanya agak angst gituuuu..


	2. Chapter 2

Crush

By: MoonZheng

Disclaimer : j.k rowling! Sapa lagi?

Warning : slash!! Don't like don't read! Homophobic, bugger off!!!

Awalnya Terinspirasi dari lagunya David Archuleta .Tapi buat chapternya Remus saya buat berdasarkan lagu Realize dari Colbie Caillat.. enjoy!

Nah.. atas request teman saya lonelylittlewolf, saya membuat versi Remusnya.. heheheheheh… tapi agak susah.. saya mengalami sedikit writer's block yang sangat menyebalkan!!! SYUUUHH!!!! WRITER'S BLOCK!! MINGGAT SANA!! /splashing holy water/ writer's block trashing and writhing on the floor and screaming in agony.. mwahahahahahahaha… (author's evil laughter)

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Pertama kali aku bertemu dengan seorang Sirius Black ketika kami sama-sama duduk di meja Gryffindor setelah kami ditempatkan. Kesan awalku tentangnya, Sirius Black merupakan seorang anak sombong yang sok (maaf ya sobat, sekarang sudah tidak lagi kok, hehehe) tapi..imut..

Dan seiring dengan perkembangan zaman, kami pun saling mengenal dan berteman kemudian aku juga menjadi akrab dengan James dan Peter. Senang rasanya punya teman yang bisa diajak bercerita mengingat masa kecilku kuhabiskan dengan mengurung diri di rumah karena anak-anak sekitar tak suka padaku karena mereka tahu aku werewolf.

Aku sempat panik ketika para sahabatku tahu bahwa aku werewolf sewaktu kami kelas dua.

Ingatan masa kecilku tentang anak-anak yang menjauhiku kembali menghantuiku. Aku tak siap kehilangan sahabat-sahabatku. Di saat aku sudah hampir menangis Sirius merangkulku dan berkata dia tidak peduli dan akan tetap jadi temanku. Betapa terharunya aku mendengar kata-katanya! Aku pun menangis di dadanya menumpahkan semua perasaanku. Kalau diingat-ingat lagi rasanya malu sekali, tapi ah, sudahlah namanya juga masih anak-anak!

Namun dia selalu ada di sampingku pada saat aku gembira maupun sedih. Liburan musim panas selalu terasa aneh karena tak ada tawa Sirius.

Sekarang kami sedang memasuki tahun kelima. Dan aku diangkat jadi prefek lho! Cihuii!! Dan Merlin, Sirius semakin tampan saja. Aku heran! Selama musim panas dia makan apa saja sih? Kenapa setiap kali masuk sekolah dia selalu saja bertambah tinggi. Sekarang ini tingginya pasti sudah mencapai sekitar 6' sedangkan aku..ah, sudahlah..

Yang paling penting selain membandingkan tinggi badanku dengan Sirius adalah perasaanku padanya. Yup! Aku Remus Lupin sadar bahwa aku sedang jatuh cinta pada sahabat baikku sendiri yang tak lain adalah Sirius Black. Perasaan ini kusadari setelah malam-malam penuh penyangkalan bahwa Sirius-itu-hanya-teman-dan-cowok-pula-maka-aku-tidak-boleh-suka-apalagi-jatuh-cinta-padanya ketika Sirius berkata bahwa dia naksir pada Eve Chang atau Rose Brown pada tahun keempat. Saat dia mengatakannya padaku dadaku rasanya sesak sekali.

Namun setelah beberapa waktu kulihat Sirius tidak tertarik lagi pada mereka hatiku mulai terasa lega. Entah beberapa hari wajahku dihiasi senyum terus menerus dan tentu aku tersenyum paling banyak terhadap Sirius. Aku bahkan tersenyum kepada Snape yang dibalasnya dengan tatapan Lupin-kau-sudah-sinting-ya-senyum-senyum-ga-jelas-begitu-padaku-SANG-Severus-Snape! Tapi aku tidak peduli! Perasaanku saat itu senang sekali.

Lalu kusadari bahwa bukan hanya aku yang sering memandangi Sirius. Tapi Sirius juga sering memandangiku. Apalagi pada saat aku sedang mengerjakan tugas sampai-sampai membuatku menggigiti pena buluku saking gugupnya dipandangi Sirius. Sampai akhirnya aku terpaksa begadang tengah malam agar besoknya bisa mengumpulkan tugasku.

Apakah dia juga menyukaiku ya? Pikirku. Semoga.

Mungkin dia juga menyukaiku. Hanya saja dia belum menyadarinya. Andai saja Sirius cepat menyadarinya, aku yakin kami bisa saling mendiskusikan perasaan kami. Aku tahu kami sama-sama laki-laki. Tapi untuk apa ada cinta apabila gender menjadi penghalang?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

a/n : huahahahahaha… sama pendeknya dengan versi Sirius. Dan rasanya Remus agak OOC di sini tapi biarlah. XP and rasanya format ff ini kayak diari curahan hati Remus gitu ya? Baru sadar.. XD

btw, yang memiliki hati nurani, REVIEW!!


End file.
